


Bottles

by Hoothootowls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcholic Tony, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, M/M, Steve's done, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoothootowls/pseuds/Hoothootowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost drop the bottle when Steve walks in on me.<br/>This wasn't suppose to happen.<br/>Goddammit this wasn't suppose to happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottles

I almost drop the bottle when Steve walks in on me.  
This wasn't suppose to happen.  
Goddammit this wasn't suppose to happen!

"Steve listen I- I'm sorry."  
I know it sounds pathetic but so what? That's what I am.  
"I just, um, shit Steve, just- please don't leave."

I don't know what's worse. Steve leaving or him staring at me like that.  
Staring at me with so much disappointment I feel filthy and need a shower in boiling water to wash it all away.

"Here look I'll- I'm pouring it now. Okay? See look Steve there it goes down the drain!"  
Still no reaction.  
fuck

"I'm sorry."  
I know it's not enough but it's all I got.

"I need to go."

No, nononoonnononononono please no!

"Steve!"  
Before I realize what I'm doing I'm suddenly across the room gripping Steve's arm like a life line.  
Truth be told, he sort of is for me.  
"Let me go Tony."  
"No!"  
"Tony I swear to god if you don't I'll- fuck! I don't know but you won't like it!"  
"Anything's better than you walking out that door right now."  
I hate how small my voice sounds right now but I can't help it.  
And if it gets Steve to stay I'll continue with it.

"No Tony the best thing right now is for me to walk out that door."

I can feel the burn of tears building up along with a lump forming in my throat.  
"Please."  
Steve for a second looks like he will say okay. He'll stay. He will come in, sit on the couch, maybe cuddle me and tell me it's going to be alright.  
I know it's not going to happen and that's only a dream now.  
I'm aware there is no chance of Steve forgiving me this time.  
"I'm sorry Steve."

It in that moment I see Steve snap. No more like feel it happen because I'm now sprawled out on the floor by Steve shoving me.  
"Sorry is not good enough Tony! Not anymore!"  
I try to keep the tears from flowing but it's becoming unbearable.  
"You can't keep doing this to me! I can't watch this continue! Tony what's wrong with you?"  
I can see the pain in Steve's face loud and clear.  
It burns me with guilt and I feel like absolute shit.  
"What happened to staying clean for me?!"  
I can't find a response and a tear slips down my cheek.  
"Tony you promised me! You promised me I wouldn't find you like this again!"  
Once the tears start I can't control them anymore. They flow against my will and there's nothing I can do to stop.

Steve has stopped yelling but he looks like he's having trouble staying quiet.  
I can't breathe and I realized I'm about to have a panic attack.  
I try to force myself to calm down but now I'm sobbing.  
Steve looks disgusted.  
Steve leaves.  
Steve doesn't come back

I grab a bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck happy endings


End file.
